


nobody saves me, baby, the way you do

by nataliecastle



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataliecastle/pseuds/nataliecastle
Summary: "I didn't intend to kiss you."





	nobody saves me, baby, the way you do

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://bisexualtaylorswift.tumblr.com/post/160144268140/for-the-prompt-thing-26-with-kara-and-lena-from)!

“Are you hurt?”

Kara sounds concerned, bent over Lena’s body and checking for gunshot wounds. She’d flown in, just as a hail of bullets came. Because of course she did.

“I’m fine,” Lena says, sitting up. Kara stays crouched next to her. She’s still in the same spot Kara left her in before going off to fight the dozen people trying to kill Lena.

She lets out a sigh, but it sounds relieved. “You’re a magnet for danger, it seems.”

“Well, it’s lucky I’ve got someone bulletproof watching my back.” Lena smiles at her and the smile Kara gives back is breathtaking. As always.

Maybe that’s why Lena can’t help but lean forward and kiss her. It’s better than she imagined – and she’s tried not to imagine it, because getting attached to a damn superhero is dangerous.

But Lena knew from that very first meeting that Kara is special. She knew from that very first meeting that she was in trouble. Because there was no way Lena Luthor wasn’t going to fall in love with Kara Danvers.

When she pulls back, Kara just stares at her in shock. Not exactly the reaction she was hoping for.

“I-I’m sorry. I didn’t intend to kiss you. You just–” Not many people could turn Lena into a stuttering mess. Then again, Kara isn’t most people.

Kara shakes her head and smiles. “You don’t have to explain.” Now Kara is gonna let her down gently. And that’s okay. It’s not like Lena can’t handle it.

There are times she’s sure that Kara feels the same. Maybe she does. Maybe she wants to protect Lena from the dangers of dating Supergirl. That’s the kind of person Kara is. She protects the people she loves. Over and over again. Maybe with her hectic life, she just doesn’t want to date anyone.

Or maybe she really just doesn’t want Lena.

“You weren’t thinking. It’s just all the adrenaline and you’re feeling grateful, so I get it. It’s not the first time someone’s done something like that after I’ve saved them.”

What?

“What?” She thinks that Lena didn’t mean it?

But Kara quickly returns to Supergirl mode, standing up and offering her hand. Lena takes it and lets Kara pull her to her feet. “We should get you somewhere safe. And take care of these guys.”

There are bodies on the floor, but Lena doesn’t care about that right now. “I said that I didn’t intend to, not that I didn’t want to. Believe me, this is not the moment I would’ve chosen.”

“Y-you barely know me.” Kara tries to cover the stumble in her words, but Lena doesn’t miss it.

“You can’t possibly think–” And right. She doesn’t know that Lena knows. Honestly, she’s amazed anyone’s fooled. Her interactions with Supergirl have been minimal, but of course she knew those eyes. That voice. “Kara.”

Her expression changes entirely at that. “What did you just say?”

Lena smirks at Kara’s surprise. “You really think I didn’t know? No offense, but glasses aren’t a very effective disguise. I caught on fairly quickly, to be honest. So if you think this is merely a crush on Supergirl, you’re mistaken. I like all of you, Kara.”

“Oh.”

“I’m not expecting anything.”

“Lena, I…can we maybe try that again?”

Kara steps closer and Lena can’t help the grin that spreads across her face. “Well, I suppose.”

She grins back, that ridiculously adorable smile and Lena feels like the luckiest person on earth to be on the receiving end. When they kiss this time, it’s with Kara’s hand cupping her cheek, keeping it as gentle as possible. Girl of steel and all.

Lena lets out a little laugh. “So I know Supergirl has a very busy schedule, but do you think I can take you to dinner this weekend? Maybe Chinese?”

Kara beams. “You know the way to my heart.”

“So that’s a yes?”

“That’s a yes. And try to stay out of harm’s way until then.”

“I’ll do my best.”

Kara just looks at her for a moment. “You really knew who I was the whole time?”

Lena shrugs. “I’m very perceptive. But if dinner goes well, we can work on your subtlety skills.”

Neither of them seem to be able to stop smiling, as if Lena didn’t just have yet another near death experience, as if they don’t have to deal with the aftermath.

But who can blame her for being a little giddy when she’s just landed a date with the woman of her dreams? There will be hell to pay if anyone tries to get in the way of their dinner.

And Lena is ready to woo her. She thinks about how Kara covered her office in flowers before and can only imagine what she’ll do in a relationship. Because sure, it’s only one date, but Lena has a pretty good feeling about this girl.


End file.
